


Giving Up Control

by Neuma



Series: Giving Up control [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP, bottom!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3427667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neuma/pseuds/Neuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You may be the Alpha out there. Always in control. But right here, right now, you are mine."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving Up Control

**Author's Note:**

> I was so fucking bored last night, and horny. And those are two very bad things to happen together. Well, bad for me and good for you, since I decided to write.  
> BTW I need someone to be my beta, because I'm desperately in need of one!

If you ask me what sanity is I won't be able to explain it to you. I haven't felt sane since the first time his hands touched my body.  
  
My entire world has been reduced to the way our bodies move together and how completely right he feels inside me.  
  
His mouth against my neck, his hand pining mine above my head. I could get loose if I wanted to, but I cannot imagine why would I do that. Giving up control feels like heaven on earth and I fell like he's the only one that could make me loose sight of myself and not feel like I'm wrong.  
  
Or putting anyone in danger.  
  
I feel myself changing. My teeth getting longer, the nails growing against his back. I used to control the shifts during sex, afraid of hurting him, but now I know how much he loves when I give myself completely to him.  
  
"You may be the Alpha out there. Always in control. But right here, right now, you are mine." His voice is hoarse as he pants against my ear, licking it after.  
  
He speeds up, fucking me with a grace no one imagine he has. He fucks me long and hard, his mouth never leaves my body and I thank the universe for his oral fixation.  
  
"Are you going to come for me? Mark me up with your smell?" I'm way past the point of forming words, the only thing coming out of my mouth is a long string of panted and broken moans. I arch my body, trying to get more friction. "I'm going to fill you up so good. Everyone will smell me in you"  
  
He starts fucking me harder, one of his hands goes down my body, blunt nails scratching my side. His hand closes around my leaking cock and my world is reduced to the feel of his cock inside me, hitting the right spot every time, and his hand around my cock.  
  
"Come for me" Stiles bites my neck and I'm gone. My body contorts and I let out a howl. "Yeah, that's it, let it go. Come on" his hand doesn't leave my cock and he doesn't stop fucking me.  
  
He lets out a groan and comes inside of me, biting again.  
  
The marks are already gone by the time I hear his voice again "Fuck. One day I'll find a way to mark your body. So everyone can see you are mine."  
  
My cock twitches, trying to rise up again, but I'm too spent. "I'll be waiting for that."  
  
Stiles moves and the gangly teenager is back because he basically falls next to me. He moves so he is laying against my chest and I feel his finger on my stomach, gathering the come there and tasting it.  
  
He groans around his finger. My cock twitches again, this time starting to fill, already half hard. He looks up at me with a smirk and I let my head fall back to the pillow "You'll be the death of me"


End file.
